Obstacles
by Stars through me
Summary: Prefería ser egoísta a que le quitaran a su bella mariposa azul.


Esta sería mi primera historia publicada aquí, así que pido piedad (?) Igual sé que nadie leerá esto, pero aun así quería compartir una Viñeta/OS que escribí por ahí por 2015 al ver el final de LiS. Esto está más bien basado en la opción de salvar a Chloe en vez de a Arcadia Bay, así que... **_SPOILERS_** _._

 **Disclaimer:** Life is Strange no me pertenece, todos los créditos reservados a _Dontnod Entertainment_ y _Square Enix._

* * *

El viento le daba en la cara con fuerza, como si quisiera tirarla del faro en cualquier momento. Intentaba no temblar por el frío que le producía la ropa mojada en contacto con su piel, con el cabello igual de empapado por haber sido arrastrada casi inconsciente bajo la lluvia por su mejor amiga.

Estaba a punto de romper en llanto por la cólera y la desesperación. Ella había creado _eso_. La tormenta que tenía aterrada a toda Arcadia Bay, el tornado que amenazaba con tragarse el pueblo completo. Desde el principio no había dejado de lastimar a las personas; podía salvar a una, pero otras más sufrían las consecuencias. Ella no había pedido ese poder, pero al menos debía haberlo utilizado para el bien de todos. Lo único que había provocado era la muerte de miles, y haber cambiado tantas veces el curso del tiempo, que casi terminaba por hacer un verdadero daño en éste.

Miró con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos a la chica de cabello azul a su lado. Al menos ella estaría ahí para apoyarla. Por un momento sintió algo de tranquilidad al pensar que ellas lograrían resolverlo, lograrían salir de esa.

—Max...—escuchó que decía su nombre, con tanto miedo como ella—. Esta es la única manera.

Le tendió una foto. ¿Cuántas no había tomado ya? Pero esa en especial llamó su atención. Era una de las que más le había gustado en su momento: una mariposa azul posada tranquilamente en un balde. Recordó, sin embargo, que el momento en que la había tomado había sido el desencadenante de todo. Había comenzado a odiarla por esa razón.

—Siento que tomé esta foto hace miles de años—exclamó, sintiendo de repente dolor de cabeza. Tanto recordar los viajes en el tiempo que le siguieron a ese no le había agradado.

—Tú... Podrías usar esta foto para cambiar todo a cómo debería ser cuando la tomaste...—su voz temblaba, y ella se dio cuenta por qué. Max la miró, asustada por saber a qué se refería—. Todo lo que costaría es que yo... que yo...

Ni siquiera la dejó terminar. La idea de perderla no estaba en sus planes.

Desde el primer momento en que la salvó, supo que no iba a dejar de hacerlo. Chloe siempre había sido su prioridad. Había tenido tantas oportunidades para dejarla morir y que todo volviera a su curso, pero no podía permitirlo. ¿Para qué le habían otorgado tal poder si no era para salvarla? ¿Por qué estaba el mundo tan empeñado en que la perdiera?

Recordaba con detalles cuando escuchó la pelea entre ella y Nathan en el baño; el sonido de la bala impactando contra su pecho y su cuerpo inerte en el suelo. ¿Cómo podría dejar que eso pasara, sabiendo que ella estaba ahí y podía hacer algo para detenerlo? Tenía el poder, y lo iba a utilizar las veces que fueran necesarias para mantener a su mariposa azul con vida.

Después de eso no vinieron más que tragedias que la pusieron en riesgo, pero eso nunca la detuvo. Max aguantó los desmayos, dolores de cabeza y la sangre goteando por su nariz, sólo por querer ver a Chloe Price sonreír un día más. No se imaginaba un mundo sin ella, ahora que la había vuelto a encontrar. No quería vivir en un mundo donde no la viera bailando, escuchando su estridente risa u oyendo sus malos chistes.

Chloe era su prioridad número uno, ya se lo había dicho. Y nunca había mentido en ello. ¿Realmente iba a perder a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo sólo por unas cuantas personas que probablemente nunca sabrían el gran sacrificio que hizo? Lamentaba ser así de cruel, pero no le importaba ni un poco en esos momentos.

¿Sacrificar a la chica que amaba sólo para que personas como Jefferson vivieran? En su interior se sentía mal por ser tan egoísta, pero ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse sus pérdidas. No le interesaba si el tornado incluso borraba a Arcadia Bay del mapa en ese mismo momento. Solamente pudo sentir algo de pena por las personas que realmente le llegaron a importar, como Warren y Kate, pero nunca llegarían a ser tan importantes como Chloe.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras la de cabello azul sostenía sus hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos. _Eres la única que puede hacer esta decisión_. Apretó más la fotografía entre sus dedos, casi queriendo que desapareciera en ese mismo instante.

—Max... Es la hora...

Sí, definitivamente lo era.

Se alejó de la chica, quien la miró confundida por un momento. Ni siquiera tuvo un rastro de duda cuando extendió la fotografía y la rompió en dos frente a los ojos de Chloe.

—Ya no—pronunció, decidida, soltando lo que quedaba de la foto.

Ambas vieron cómo los trozos se iban volando hasta desaparecer en el tornado que avanzaba cada vez más rápido, destruyendo todo a su paso. Chloe no supo cómo sentirse en ese momento, pero estuvo realmente conmovida por la decisión de Max.

—Max, siempre estaré contigo—murmuró Chloe, acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaba la castaña, mirando completamente hipnotizada aquel desastre frente a ellas.

—Por siempre—completó.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los dedos de la chica entrelazándose con los de ella, demostrándole apoyo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero aun así no pudo sentirse culpable de su decisión.

Prefería ser egoísta a que le quitaran a su bella mariposa azul.


End file.
